Garage Kids
by Roxoutloud
Summary: AU: Their lives were perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary… That is until they attend Sissi's famed Back-to-School Party at the old abandoned factory. Now it's a race against time to save an innocent girl who just may not be as innocent as she seems.


**Hello. This is for all the first timers who have never read any of my stories (I only have one other story from a different fandom that I DIDN'T finish, so I expect everyone here to be first timers), I would just like to welcome you all. My name is Roxsoutloud, but you can call me anything you want. Anyways, it took me forever to come up with a solid plot for Code Lyoko that is somewhat different from others that I've read about, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Besides that, here are some facts about the story:**

**- This is rated T because it is following the life of teenagers. That means cursing, adult concepts and actions (not explicit enough for M), and lots of crazy parties.**

**- Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are listed as the main characters because the majority of the story will be from their POVs'**

**- There will be several important OCs in this, so be prepared for a boat-load of drama**

**- While being a Code Lyoko story, I will incorporate some stuff from Garage Kids, ****the original form of Code Lyoko,** that I thought would be interesting to add. This is the reason I am calling the story, Garage Kids.

**- This story will probably use episodes from the original show, but it won't start out the same. How I imagine the group will come together is completely different from how they did it in the first two episodes. Part of the reason for this is because of how old the group is now. They're all in high school when they first meet. I also aged up characters like Hiroki, and Milly, so they too, are in high school.**

**- I made this kind of like a real French high school, which means that there is only 10th, 11th, and 12th grade. I also made Kadic one of those schools that revolve around teaching kids both American, and French things, which is why everyone in the school is speaking English, not French. The basics of the school will be explained more as you follow the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, any of its characters, or any of the plot lines set in the tv show, Code Lyoko. I don't own Garage Kids, nor do I own characters/plot lines from there either. I also don't own The Broken Arm, and St. Amand. **

**If you're wondering, St. Amand is not a person (in this case), but instead a brand of beer from France. While we're at it, The Broken Arm, isn't someone's broken arm, but rather a coffee shop in France. I'm planning to use authentic French names/brands/places to make Kadic life seem more... ****Real.**

**Ok, now on to the story.**

* * *

**Garage Kids: A Code Lyoko Story**

**Chapter 1: Hangovers and Sunshine**

**"What in the world is a hangover cure?"**

**- Brian Wilson**

* * *

**Kadic Academy: Della-Robbia & Stern's Dorm- Paris, France**

**Saturday, September 6th, 2014**

**11:21 A.M.**

**Odd's POV**

When I feel the warm sun across my face, I instantly hide myself under my blankets. I huddle into a ball, cradling my legs back and forth, hoping that the sunshine would go away. My head is pounding like there is no tomorrow, and the need to throw up is so bad, that I feel tempted to just head straight to the bathroom, and get it over with. I might have done it too, if it isn't for the fact that going anywhere in the sunlight made me feel as if I'm burning alive. I don't remember much of the night before, so let's just say, I went through a lot, and that this Saturday is a good day to be spending in my bed.

"Rise and shine, Honey!"

I can't help but groan as my best friend, and roommate, Ulrich, pulls my sheets off my body, causing the light to fully to consume me.

"Nooo… It burns..." I open an eyelid, and see Ulrich reach for one my legs. I try to roll away, but to no avail. He wraps his right hand around my left ankle, and begins to pull with all his might. Feeling myself moving, I raise my right foot in an attempt to give him a good kick in the face. With a thump, I instead, manage to land my butt a nice comfy stop on the floor.

"Ulrich," I whine to the boy in front of me. At that moment, my mouth feels so dry, it hurts to speak. The urge to drink something, anything really, is killing me. "Ulrich…" I gave a cough. "Drink?"

He points towards my bedside, directing me to a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. I crawl my way back up my bed, and take a deep breath, soon forcing myself to swallow some of the bile that was rising up. I grab the water, and the Advil. I drink half the cup in a second, before opening the bottle, and popping two pills into my mouth like they're nothing. I gulp down the rest of the water quickly, and just lie down on my bed. My hands cover my face, as I try to take in easy breaths.

I look down, and see that I'm still wearing my alcohol-stained clothes that I had worn the night before. I feel so sweaty and nasty, that if I could, I would just throw them off, and go back to sleep. I then remember the reason why I am up to begin with, and move my hands off my face. I see Ulrich, already fully clothed, staring at me, with a strange look on his face. Like he is worried about me, but still finds the whole situation funny. I only give him a glare, before asking my question.

"Why the hell did you wake me up Ulrich?"

"I'm guessing you didn't hear the three announcements Delmas gave over the speakers." At the news, I pull myself up fast. Soon, I find myself regretting the decision to do so. The need to throw up, it's coming back.

"What?"

"You heard me. Delmas called all Juniors, and Seniors for an assembly at the auditorium." Ulrich said, shaking his head as if he is in disbelief of it all. "Won't tell us why. He just demands that we come. No matter what."

"Well, what if you're sick?" I say. In my condition, I could easily fool any nurse into believing I have the stomach bug.

"He says unless you're sick enough for a hospital, you have to go." My eyes widen. Ulrich looks serious. "This meeting is probably because of yesterday. No other reason to not let sick kids stay back, especially if you believe they had a little something to drink the night before."

"Shit, your right." Then I take a good at Ulrich. He is wearing a faded green shirt over his gray jeans, his light brown fighter jacket around his sturdy shoulders, and his green converses shine like new. His brunette hair was messily pushed around to frame his face, which in turn, looks clean, and fresh.

"What the hell dude?" Ulrich's eyes turn to me in confusion. "How do you look so good? Wait, screw that! How the hell did you even get dressed?! Why the fuck are you not on the bed right now, like me, hungover, and in pain from drinking way to many beers last night?!"

"Maybe I didn't drink much, Odd."

"I don't believe it Stern. Last time I checked, you we're trying to swallow some dark-haired chick's face."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that was _before_ I had a beer chugging contest with Nicholas."

"Very funny Odd."

"Dude, you know I have an amazing bullshit detector. And right now you're literally screaming bullshit." Ulrich froze for a second, but then gives me a hazy smile. I continue speaking. "Don't worry, I don't know who this chick is yet, but when I find out I'm going to give you hell, Stern."

"Now why would you do that to your best buddy?"

"Obviously 'cause my best buddy won't tell me who he stuck his di-" Ulrich sends me a death glare.

"You _so_ know that didn't happen."

"Yeah. I do, but it's fun to mess with you anyway." I begin to feel bubbly, a large smile crosses my face. Soon, I start laughing. Laughing at how hungover I am. Laughing at how hilarious I find the situation is. Laughing at, well, everything. I hold my stomach, and just laugh at Ulrich, while he gave me one of his 'bad boy' looks. That only makes me laugh harder. Then, suddenly, I stop. I hold my hand to my mouth, as bile fills my cheeks, and my face turns green.

Then I run.

**...**

**Kadic Academy: 3rd Floor Male Bathrooms- Paris, France**

**Saturday, September 6th, 2014**

**11:39 A.M.**

**Odd's POV**

"Never again," I manage, swallowing the urge to vomit. My left cheek brushes slightly against the porcelain toilet bowl, as Ulrich tries to hold my head up, by the means of forcefully gripping my short hair. Heat consumes me, burning me up from the inside and out, as my already dirty clothes easily sticks to my body.

I'm sure I threw up for at least ten minutes.

_Straight._

"Never again. Do you hear me, Ulrich?"

"Yeah, yeah." The boy above me speaks, probably not believing a word I say.

"I mean it this time."

"No you don't." I wait a couple seconds, thinking of what he just said.

"You're right," I sigh at his words. "I don't mean it. But as of this moment, and you are my witness, I fucking hate _St. Amand__. _Those bears can rot in hell for all I care."

"Alright than Oddball," Ulrich says with a chuckle. "You know one good thing that came from this experience?"

"Nothing." He ignores me.

"Now I don't need to convince to wash. You can do it all by yourself!"

"Fuck you," I croak, as my stomach acids rage on, willing me to puke again. "Fuck you, Ulrich Stern."

**...**

**Kadic Academy: ****Della-Robbia & Stern's Dorm**- Paris, France

**Saturday, September 6th, 2014**

**11:46 A.M.**

**Odd's POV**

Blindly, I fix my hair back into normal faux hawk position. My usually golden locks look as dark as Ulrich's hair when wet, but my purple still graces my curly tips perfectly. I look to the mirror, and smirk to myself. I don't look as horrible as I originally believed I would. I'm wearing my orange plaid shirt, light blue jeans, and purple vans. I'm a little pale around my face and neck, and there are small bags under my eyes; but overall I would still fuck myself. I mean who wouldn't if you're as good looking as me?

"Are you thinking about how you would screw yourself _again_?" I hear Ulrich shout from the other side of the room. When I don't answer, Ulrich continues. "Man, Odd, you have some serious problems you need to fix."

"Shut up." I swipe my face with my hands just a bit before turning to Ulrich.

"How do I look? Tired? Sick?" He barely glances at me.

"Not hungover."

"Perfect." I manage with a smile. I turn back to my bed, and I grab my phone off my night stand. I place it into the back pocket of my jeans, before grabbing my mints, and dropping at least seven into my mouth. Ever take a whiff morning breath, plus beer, and throw up? No?

Good, then you haven't passed out yet.

I face back to Ulrich, who has his own phone in his hands, focusing on texting someone. Seeing how irritated he seems to be whenever looking onto the screen, I can only guess who he was texting. I laugh aloud, before singing in my most annoying voice. "Ulrich and Sissi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you five? Fuck off. I just wanted to know if she knew what is going on with that random announcement." I continue to wiggle my eyebrows at him anyways. He lets out a sigh in annoyance, before speaking again. "You know I don't like her like that."

"I know she likes _you_ like that."

"Whatever. Like I care who she likes." I give him a sly look.

"Do you like her enough to make out with her when you're drunk?"

"What...?" A look of confusion crosses his face, before his eyes widen. "What?! No!"

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!"

"Ok, if you're sure...," I tell him. That crosses when brunette of the list. Now that I think of it, the girl had shorter hair didn't see? Maybe Priscilla? I turn to Ulrich to see him still glaring at me. I put my hands up as a white flag.

"Look, dude, if it means anything to you, I'm glad you don't like her. She can be a real bitch." Ulrich only shakes his head as if he understands exactly what I'm saying. I grasp the door knob and pull the door open. Seeing nobody the hall, I can't help but believe that everybody else is already there. "Does she know anything or not?"

I walk out the door, and Ulrich follows. He closes the door, and locks it. He pulls his key chain around his head, before tossing me my own. "Nope. She says her dad won't tell her anything."

As we walk down the hallway, I turn to him. "So basically what you're saying is, we're totally fucked." We begin walking down the steps. Considering we were on the third floor, it takes us a bit longer before reaching the lobby.

"Yep." He says, popping the p. "Wanna go to _The Broken Arm_ after?"

We exit the door, and begin walking down Kadic Academy's campus. The sky is clear and the grass is as green as ever. The summer air is still blowing its steady breeze, cooling down the hot day. From this far, I can see people entering the auditorium, and can't help but smile a bit. The sun doesn't hurt as much this time around.

"It's like you read my mind."

* * *

**Ok, so the second chapter hasn't came out for a reason. This reason being that I wrote it, and then it somehow got deleted, and the I lost my will to rewrite it. But now I'm writing it again, so no worries, I'm going to try to get it up, ASAP.**

**I have also decided to write little summaries for the next chapter down here, so if you wanna know what that'll be about than all you have to do is read down here.**

******Chapter 2: Unexpected Problems- Yumi's POV:**

******Yumi heads to the auditorium to figure out what's going on, after the mess she experienced the night before. Memories from the unwanted past return, and reminders of the very recent present still linger. Once there, not only does she manage to find the one person she wants to avoid, but also learns that she has more to lose than she originally realized.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
